


关于纹身的那点事

by Mrluo



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrluo/pseuds/Mrluo
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 5





	关于纹身的那点事

她垂下眼皮，看着面前自己刚刚完成的杰作。  
男人的背很宽很大，上面是她给男人纹上的第一个纹身。  
是红心海贼团的骷髅头标志。  
她是这片海洋上数一数二的纹身师，像这个男人纹海贼团标志的人数不胜数。  
但是像这个男人一样会固定来找她纹身的人其实很少见。

手上的纹身其实时间也很久远了。  
应该也是最前面的几个才对，她记得。  
虽然那个时间她和海贼先生的交情一般，但是知道对方是个海贼船的船长兼船医也不是难事。  
于是她发问了，“在手指上纹身不会影响执刀么？”  
“嗯？”海贼先生发出上挑的鼻音，“你还真的爱担心啊。”  
纹身师听懂了海贼先生的画外音，闭上了嘴，伸出手将海贼先生的手放在面前。  
海贼先生是彻头彻尾的黑皮，从头到脚都很黑，手当然也不例外。  
但是海贼先生的手也很大，而且是少见的温热。并不像很多海贼的滚烫，而是一种很奇妙的温度。  
这样的人，或许和那些海贼先生不太一样吧。  
她想着，将一个个字母写在海贼先生的第三个指节上。

开始是背后的标志，后来就是各种心形。  
胸前，大臂，小臂，腰际，还有肩膀。  
“为什么总是心形？”在纹上肩上的纹身的时候她问。  
这个看起来就很凶恶的海贼先生抬起头，用和平常没有用过的眼神看了一眼面前的纹身师，但是还是没有开口。  
纹身师只好把疑问吞回喉咙里，继续握紧了手上的纹身枪。  
在肩上纹身的时候其实纹身师站在人的前后都可以，但是海贼先生们经常不接受将后背轻易露给别人，所以她其实正是站在海贼先生的身前。  
这个视角很微妙，从上到下的视角可以让纹身师对海贼先生的上半身一览无余。  
流畅的肌肉线条，较深的肤色，还有黑色的自己亲手纹上去的纹身，还有就是胸前的两点，从上到下的视角看起来确实是十分色气。  
她也曾经动过奇妙的念头，但是海贼先生确实不是是什么好惹的角色。  
即使只是个“默默无闻”的纹身师，但是她也确实看到过面前这位超新星的通缉令。  
她想了想，觉得自己可以考虑换一个工作地点了。  
放下纹身枪，她向海贼先生点头示意。  
海贼先生背过身，拿起了旁边的黑色大衣。

“你要来我的船上么？”  
嗯？是她听错了吗？  
“你来当我的船员怎么样？”  
看来不是她听错了。  
纹身师小姐转过身，看向站在门口的海贼先生.  
“我没有武力，也不是能力者，也没有除了纹身以外的特殊技能，还是算了。”  
她摆了摆手，准备转过身。  
海贼先生动了，太刀直指她的咽喉。  
“唉。”  
纹身师随手掷出手边的一样东西，打到了海贼先生的肩部。  
刚刚纹上纹身的地方还有些敏感，对痛觉的感受明显高于其他的部位，所以重物打上去的一瞬间减缓了海贼先生的冲势，让海贼先生正好停在了她面前一米多的地方。  
“这就是没有武力么。”海贼先生的嗓音低沉。  
纹身师小姐的脸部有点僵硬，但是还是点了点头，“这只是最起码的自保能力吧。”

所以纹身师小姐到底有没有上船呢？  
某纹身师小姐表示真香。  
最起码从此以后，海贼先生都不需要担心自己的纹身师会换工作地点了，并且大部分时间，都是在某位先生的房间里，而且还是在床上呢。


End file.
